Madhouse
by Flamebird1700
Summary: "—Buen día amo Thomas, es hora de levantarse, su familia lo espera para desayunar. Escucho lo ecos de pasos, risas, gritos y uno que otro insulto, los otros ya se están levantando. No me acostumbro a tanto ruido, no me acostumbro a esta casa que  es y no es la mía... " Crack Fic Thomas Wayne x Alfred Pennyworth


Mad House

A las once en punto sus pasos hacen eco en la habitación, no duermo, no desde el día que lo perdí todo. hay demasiados fantasmas pesando sobre mi espalda unos más que otros. La luz y el familiar sonido de las cortinas corriéndose.

—Buen día amo Thomas, es hora de levantarse, su familia lo espera para desayunar.

Escucho lo ecos de pasos, risas, gritos y uno que otro insulto, los otros ya se están levantando. No me acostumbro a tanto ruido, no me acostumbro a esta casa que es y no es la mía.

Finjo despertar y salgo de la cama con un gruñido —Buen día Pennyworth— no responde, conmigo siempre es callado; generalmente el mayordomo de la familia es un compendio de frases ingeniosas. Todos en esta casa tienen una lengua tan mortal como sus puños.

Me rasco las bolas solo sacarle un gesto de molestia, él no reacciona, puedo escuchar que contiene un jadeo y sale de la habitación, con su gracioso andar mucho más sofisticado que cualquier caballero de sociedad. Sé que no es por reencontrarse con su antiguo amo muerto hace tantos años, he sentido su mirada sobre mi cuerpo puedo ver su cuello enrojecer mientras evita estar a solas conmigo.

Mi vida se ha vuelto más interesante desde que Bruce prácticamente me sacó a rastras de mi línea temporal y me llevó a ésta. Ha sido algo traumático saber que algunos viejos conocidos son mortales villanos y algunos enemigos míos son amigos de la familia. Me alegra saber que Selina no está parapléjica, que Jim tiene un hija, una vigilante nocturna pero, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar?

Pero sobre todo lo que más me alegra es que Martha sigue muerta y el Joker es otro, un ente cualquiera. Es irónico que el tormento de Bruce sea no saber la identidad de este psicópata, mientras que mi mayor consuelo radica en saber que no es mi esposa.

Tomo una ducha relajante para mi dolorido cuerpo, Cobblepot tiene un par de buenos golpes ocultos en esa pequeña complexión, A veces pienso que debería retirarme, pero mientras el terco de mi hijo se empeñe en no tirar la capa yo mismo no lo haré, permaneceré como sombra cuidando esta disfuncional familia de suicidas.

Cuando bajo a la mesa ya hay dos de mis "nietos" sentados y haciendo lo que mejor hacen…

—Damian, solo estoy diciendo que si hubieras dejado por lo menos a una consiente para interrogar no hubiéramos tardado tanto.

—Y yo te digo Drake que no te metas en mis asuntos… además no sabían nada que fuera útil

—Y tú ¿Cómo sabías que no tenían nada útil? ¡Los dejaste inconscientes a todos!

Las mañanas no son mañanas en la mansión Wayne si no hay por lo menos una pelea entre mis adorables nietos. Por cierto el pequeño mocoso está jugando al indeseable de nuevo, me dejó a mí uno en sus cinco en buen estado, lo que me llevó a una infructuosa búsqueda y un encuentro con Ozzy que mis músculos todavía resienten.

Suspiro interiormente, cuando Bruce me dijo que tenía un hijo no imagine que solo se refería al biológico, al parecer también había otros tres muchachos adoptados más, todos ellos con su respectivo disfraz y nombre clave.

¿Soy feliz con esto?, no, ¿A ellos les importa?, Una mierda. Le hubiera sacado el diablo a golpes a Bruce por mandar a ese grupo imberbes como niños soldado en su guerra contra el crimen, si no fuera porque ya era demasiado tarde, estaban tan dentro que no podían vivir fuera de aquel mundo de batijuguetes, supervillanos e identidades secretas.

Aunque pensándolo bien, un día de estos, cuando me colmen la paciencia los cuatro demonios del averno o las decisiones dementes y precipitadas de mi hijo… quizás.

—Buenos días abuelo, Alfred hizo omellete de champiñón para desayunar.

El pequeño y potencial asesino que resulta ser mi nieto se percata de mi presencia, otro detalle que se le olvidó a mi hijo mencionar, para su fortuna tampoco puedo culparlo de la salvaje educación de Damian.

—Suena bien, quisiera acompañarlo con algo de café y relajante silencio, ¿es mucho pedir?— miró severo a los dos; Tim se encoje en su asiento avergonzado y Damian chasquea la lengua insolente pero no abre la boca. Es bueno saber que aún inspiro algo de respeto en esta casa.

—Buen día abuelo Wayne— saluda Richard, el niño de circo con su sonrisa sensación y su calor hogareño, que es obvio que no sacó de este mausoleo que llamamos hogar.

—Buenos días Sr. Wayne— ese es Jason, hemos "tirado" por no decir "cruzado" un par de balas y le he pateado su flaco trasero, desde entonces soy el "Sr. Wayne", mejor que el apelativo de "Viejo Decrepito" que tenía preparado para mí.

Mis nietos son algo especial, cuatro pequeños acróbatas de este circo de la locura, saltando y girando entre balas, navajas, hielo y gas del miedo. Inocentes hasta cierto punto y mortales si se lo propusieran. Damian y Jason son dos dolorosas pruebas vivientes.

Desde que llegue aquí no he matado a nadie, sigo las reglas de la casa al pie de la letra. Pero estoy muy lejos de poner punto final a mi carrera mandando al infierno sacos de basura, tengo un par de balas reservadas para Ra's al Ghul y para el Joker, nadie jode con los niños de Thomas Wayne y vive para contarlo.

El último en llegar es Bruce, está cansado todavía y sé que le espera un día largo, mi hijo siempre al pie del cañón con los puños apretados, ya sea con una sonrisa o bajo la máscara, siempre luchando contra demonios en traje de gala o con mascaras y maquillajes ultratumba, los dos tipos igual de peligrosos.

Me abraza como todas las mañanas, tiene que tocarme para saber que soy real, yo también lo necesito, eso y poner mi mano en el hombro de Dick, palmear la cabeza de mi bravucón Jason, revolver el cabello de Tim o pellizcar la mejillas de Damian aunque me gruña, sé que no le molesta porque aun no intentado matarme, y el día que lo intente ese muchacho aprenderá la palabra disciplina con todas sus letras, yo no soy un amoroso padre New Age y esta casa no lo necesita, para eso está Alfred.

Alfred Pennyworth, el callado y buen Alfred, callado solo conmigo por supuesto. Él me observa bajo el escudo personal que ha construido para mí, quiere que no lo lea pero siento su mirada recorrer mi cuerpo otra vez. Al principio creí que era una envidia natural, un recelo de compartir su pequeña y disfuncional familia conmigo, pero no le enoja que comparta con mi hijo y mis nietos.

Sé que es algo más lo que tiene distante al mayordomo. Alfred, como me gusta pronunciar ese nombre, jugar con su sonido en mi lengua, a mi me gusta verlo, elegante como un gato, firme cual soldado, las arrugas bajo sus ojos me cuentan mucha historia, mucho dolor, muchos secretos.

Deja un café bien cargado junto a un ejemplar de "The Gotham Gazette" y un puro, Bruce detesta que fume yo detesto que salga todas la noches a arriesgar el trasero así que estamos a mano.

Corto el puro a pesar del ceño fruncido de mi hijo, veo de reojo a mi escurridizo mayordomo girarse para escapar, lo detengo con solo una orden —Alfred, Fuego— gira con elegancia, esa que tiene para todo lo que hace.

Mientras enciende el habano nuestras miradas se cruzan, puedo escucharlo pasar saliva por la garganta, su corazón acelerarse, incluso lamer sus labios nerviosamente, puedo oler su deseo en esos cortos instantes.

Le dirijo una media sonrisa mientras desnudo su cuerpo con la mirada, puede parecer delgado, pero sé que su traje oculta unos firmes músculos de ex soldado que no me importaría morder. Él se aleja de mí como si fuera el diablo, me desea y lo sabe. Pero alguna cuestión moral totalmente estúpida lo hace esconderse tras un montón de inútiles barreras que sé que haré caer.

El desayuno transcurre ligeramente en paz, un par de discusiones, otro par más de regaños de Bruce y un par mío para mí hijo la rutina normal.

Tim ni bien termina y sale corriendo a la universidad, seguido de Dick que tiene arreglar un par de negocios en él circo de su propiedad. Jason simplemente sale sin explicaciones sabemos todos que es un mercenario, es especial para tomar contratos, no asesina y no trabaja con terroristas; podrá volver esta noche o después de algunos días, nunca hay preguntas solo es bienvenido a patrullar, dormir, comer o lo que sea que estemos haciendo. En esta casa no se juzga y Jason lo agradece, hace mucho tiempo que no ha terminado con una vida humana.

Bruce tiene negocios y Damian regresó a Gotham Academy nuevamente, "Me importa un rábano que sea un genio, mi nieto no puede estar encerrado en esta maldita casa todo el día esperando a que la noche caiga para ser Robin como un muñeco esperando a ser usado." Eso le grite a Bruce cuando me enteré que la única vida de mi nieto estaba dentro de estas paredes.

Al siguiente día el muchacho estaba aplicando para algunas clases en la escuela de la familia y funciona; tiene amigos, extraños amigos como el muchacho volador Jon Kent o Mia Mizoguchi, la niña a la que le regala baticosas. Pero cualquier cosa es mejor que estar encerrado todo el día en nuestro Arkham particular, yo lo sé primera mano.

Y una vez más estoy solo aquí, generalmente disfruto de algo de paz antes de ir y ayudar en la clínica de Leslie, a veces me paseo por el negocio de la familia; de vez en cuando Bruce necesita un poco del consejo de un miembro de la vieja guardia.

Hoy tengo otros más gratos planes, hoy se me antoja romper mi última barrera, unirme de lleno a esta casa de la locura quizás. Camino a mi viejo estudio, ese que ya no uso, ese que Bruce y yo hemos dejado como un monumento a los viejos tiempos. Él está limpiando un viejo portarretratos, somos Martha y yo cuando éramos felices, cundo nos considerábamos una simple familia que tenía la casualidad de tener dinero, antes de que el destino nos recordara que el dinero en si mismo era un pecado y una maldición.

Él mira como ausente la imagen, de sus delgados labios escapa un suspiro, camino hasta él y este se gira mirándome sorprendido, sin pronunciar palabra alguna detecto su cuerpo estremecerse y el brillo de culpa en sus pupilas.

—Eran buenos tiempos, ¿No?- digo mirando el retrato, tomándolo de sus manos aprovechando para acariciar su fríos y largos dedos —Sin complicaciones, sin murciélagos, sin mentiras y nombres secretos, y sobre sin Jokers y otros monstruos.

Él me mira y esboza una media sonrisa sin dejar de temblar ligeramente —Eran buenos tiempos señor, solo usted, la señora Martha y el pequeño amo Bruce.

—Y tú Pennyworth, siempre fuiste nuestro ángel, cuidaste bien de todos nosotros incluso ahora lo haces, a pesar de que nadie cuide de ti— dejo el retrato donde estaba con una mano, mientras que con la otra llevo la suya a mis labios y la beso con suavidad.

Él abre los ojos con sorpresa —¿Yo, señor?, soy demasiado viejo para necesitar ser cuidado— me dice mientras trata de soltar su mano de la mía.

Suelto una carcajada y mis brazos se aferran a su delgada cintura, mientras lo acorralo contra el viejo escritorio de cedro de mi abuelo —¿Viejo? Viejo el buen Jarvis, tu padre, ese sí que era viejo. Pero tú Alfred, solo eres un par de años más grande que yo y me faltan un par de décadas para considerarme viejo.

—No es de sabios negar la realidad señor, soy viejo y usted también, yo soy un simple criado y usted es el amo de la casa, esa es nuestra realidad— puedo escuchar el leve temblor de su voz bajo esa supuesta firmeza.

—¿Es de sabios negarse a uno mismo lo que necesita? — susurro en su oído mientras disfruto de la sensación de su cuerpo sucumbir —¿Es sabio vivir para ser un fantasma de esta casa hasta que esta realidad te consuma?, Déjame quitar peso de tus hombros, sé que me has estado observando, yo también lo he hecho, prometo darte lo que necesitas, prometo cuidarte como tú lo haces con nuestra rota familia.

—Por favor no siga…— Es delicioso escucharlo suplicar de esa manera —No puede ser… Martha…

—No continúes con esa frase, ella está muerta, aquí y de donde vengo, ya la sufrí mucho tiempo. Ésta era es de los vivos, mírate Alfred aún estas vivo, aún deseas— Beso su cuello con delicadeza mientras mis dedos se clavan en sus caderas, él me mira con las pupilas dilatadas despertándome el hambre.

—Señor esto es una locura, se supone que estoy escapando de este imposible, por favor déjeme ir, olvidemos esta locura, este capricho, déjeme conservar mi dignidad — forcejea inútilmente, lo necesita, necesita saber que está combatiendo, pero la verdad es que si quisiera ya me hubiera conectado un rodillazo en las bolas, un cabezazo y tal vez un buen gancho al hígado para rematar.

—Que es una locura más, una locura menos en esta casa de la risa Alfred, ¿No es una locura pretender ser una familia?, en lugar de caballos, alfiles y peones en una guerra que tu yo sabemos que nadie ganara, ¿No es una locura creer que nuestros niños son niños en lugar de armas de guerra?, ¿Entonces?; ¿Que es rendirse a una locura placentera?, Un escape de esta mentira que queremos creer todos los días.

Tomo su rostro y lo beso, el solo lucha un poco antes de rendirse, lo intento recostar sobre el escritorio pero él me lo impide —No aquí— me suplica mirándome a los ojos.

Entiendo, este es el santuario que no debe de ser profundado, un monumento al buen y puro viejo tiempo.

Lo guío a mi habitación sin soltarlo, convenciéndolo con besos cada vez que me muestra alguna señal de arrepentimiento. Al cruzar el umbral cierro la puerta y lo lanzo sobre la cama, el me mira como un cachorro perdido y la vez desesperado por lo que le ofrezco.

Me suelto la corbata y me quito el saco, su respiración se acelera mientras se lame los labios, desabrocho mi pantalón mientras libero mi miembro ya bastante erecto y expulsando jugos, él se arrodilla mientras hunde su nariz en mi entrepierna, aspira profundo —Señ…— se interrumpe y yo solo río suavemente satisfecho.

—Alfred, llámame señor— le ordeno y mi ego se regodea mientras el exhala un tímido —Sí señor— mientras se traga mi miembro de un solo bocado haciéndome expulsar un gruñido de placer.

La forma tan diestra en se traga mi pene y presiona sus labios alrededor, en que su lengua juega con la cabeza y succiona, me hacen pensar quien lo enseñó a dar tanto placer, ¿Quizás alguno de esos jóvenes actores, tras bastidores entre maquillajes y viejos disfraces de alguna obra Shakesperiana? O quizás ¿Algún fornido soldado en secreto en alguna trinchera?

No es que sienta celos, no me interesan los niños inexpertos, me gustan los hombres, con toda la experiencia de uno, llenos de músculos, cicatrices y oscuros trucos bajo las mangas y sabanas.

Hombres como Alfred y esa boca que hace que escape la más variada sinfonía de gruñidos y maldiciones de mi boca mientras me come la polla como ninguno otro en mi vida, sus delgados dedos juegan con mi miembro mientras su boca obra maravillas con mis testículos, succionando, mordiendo levemente, estoy tentado a bañarlo con mi semen. Pero para mi desgracia no soy tan joven y quiero saber lo que se siente perforar a fondo el blanco y perfecto trasero de mi mayordomo.

Lo atraigo violentamente hacía mí y lo beso con fuerza, mientras mi manos le arrancan el ya no tan impecable traje, algunos botones vuelas y la tela se rasga, por mi desesperación, a ninguno de los dos nos importa, caigo sobre su cuerpo desnudo mientras él termina de desnudarme a mí también.

—Por favor mi señor— me solloza al oído, mientras mis dedos pellizcan sus pezones con fuerza y yo disfruto la sensación tenernos piel contra piel.

—¿Qué necesitas Alfred?— le pregunto mientras muerdo su piel dejando marcas por su pecho, que solo hacen que sienta aún más ganas de poseerlo, quiero que tenga mis marcas por todo su cuerpo, que cuando se mire recuerde que tiene un señor que le protege, que le da todo lo que necesita, que es la total propiedad de Thomas Wayne.

—Yo… no lo sé señor— balbucea completamente.

—No te preocupes mi querido muchacho, tu amo sabe que es lo que necesitas— digo a la vez en que volteo su cuerpo y le propino una buena nalgada, Alfred grita tan fuerte que me preocuparía si no fuera por la dureza de su miembro contra mi pierna.

Acaricio la sonrosada piel de su trasero haciendo que expulse un par de jadeos ahogados, separo sus nalgas y me deleito mirando su apretado y dulce ano, ¿Hace tanto tiempo que no ha recibido ninguna atención?, mi lengua se deleita en probarlo, penetrarlo de a poco mientras él ahoga jadeos contra el colchón y entierra sus dedos en las sabanas.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres Alfred?, ¿Te gusta que tu amo juegue con tu dulce y rico agujero? — hablo contra su culo, mientras el solo se estremece y solloza de placer.

Le propino otra nalgada y el exhala otro grito —Cuando tu amo te hace una pregunta espera una respuesta Alfred, ¿Te gusta esto?, Respóndeme o me levantaré de esta cama aquí y ahora — lo amenazo a pesar de que dudo tener la capacidad de cumplir esa amenaza.

—Sí, señor, me gusta, por favor más, te lo suplico.

—¿Que quieres, Alfred?

—Lléname señor, lo necesito.

Esa voz tan llena de placer y anhelo me rompe por completo, sin más preparación, que mi lengua lo penetro hasta el fondo, el grita como nunca, esto podría ser una violación si no fuera por la desesperación con la que se empala el solo contra mi duro miembro, sus jadeos y lo míos llenan la habitación junto con el olor al sexo, él se ve tan perfecto arqueando su espalda y empujándose para que llene por completo, tal entrega me impresiona; me fascina, sé que no voy poder dejarlo, no quiero.

La manera en que su interior me aprieta y me recibe, me llena de una vida que creí que jamás volvería a sentir, tenía razón al desear a este hombre que es mucho más de lo imagine que sería. Mientras me hundo una y otra vez, beso y muerdo su cuello.

—De ahora en adelante, llamaras a mi hijo amo Bruce, solo yo seré "Señor", ¿Entendido?

—Sí… mmm señor — me enciende en la forma en intenta desesperadamente mantener la compostura.

Acelero mi ritmo brutalmente tanto que tiene que agarrarse con fuerza a las sabanas para no golpearse contra la cabecera de la cama, estoy tan cerca y sé que también él, baja su mano para intentar tocarse, pero yo la quito de una manotazo —O te vienes con mi verga o no te vienes en absoluto— lo amenazo y solo gime restregando su miembro contra las sabanas buscando algo de alivio.

Aprieto la mandíbula estoy a punto de llegar, gruño con fuerza mientras mi dedos se clavan en las caderas, le doy una última nalgada, antes de llenar su interior con fuerza, mientras él se vacía mojando con su abundante semen las sabanas.

Salgo de él con cuidado, lo abrazo contra mí lejos de la mancha de humedad, lo dejo descansar contra mi pecho, mientras recupera el aliento, nada mal para un viejo, si fuera diez años más joven ya lo estaría jodiendo otra vez contra cualquier otra superficie plana, en el baño quizás después de una buena ducha.

—¿Qué pasará ahora?— Pregunta mi amante contra mi piel, yo lo miro a los ojos

—Todo y nada— respondo besando su entrecano cabello.

Todo y nada es lo que pasa, seguimos levantándonos día a día jugando en nuestra casita de la risa, remendando niños kamikazes de esta locura, cuidando lo que no puede ser cuidado. Hallando consuelo en nuestros cuerpos todas las tardes cuando nadie está, haciendo más fácil nuestra existencia en el límite entre el cielo y el infierno.

Todo y nada Alfred… todo y nada.


End file.
